stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Geleyns
Bedankt voor je grote interesse in Wikistad! SPQRobin 28 apr 2007 20:52 (UTC) Civitas Libertas Hallo, ik heb gezien dat je de stad Wikistad kopiërt met wijken enzo. Het is wel zo dat er geen steden mogen gemaakt worden, enkel gemeenten of andere plaatsen, gebouwen, ... Dus ik zou je willen vragen om 1) die pagina's te verplaatsen naar Zandbak/Civitas Libertas en Zandbak/Centrum (CL) en 2) Ze zo te veranderen dat het geen kopie is en dat het afzonderlijke gemeenten zijn. Groeten, SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 11:26 (UTC) :Ik kopier ze inderdaad, maar daarna bewerk ik ze. Ik heb een basis nodig. Wat is dan het verschil tussen een gemeente of een stad? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 11:27 (UTC) ::Momenteel is het nog niet vastgelegd, maar het verschil is zo: ::#Stad ::##Wijk ::##Wijk ::##enz... ::#District (hebben we nog niet - pas als we genoeg gemeenten hebben) ::##Gemeente ::##Gemeente ::##enz... ::Dus een gemeente kan je voorstellen als subpagina van de zandbak, maar een stad mag niet zomaar gemaakt worden. SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 11:40 (UTC) :::Als subpagina van de zandbak!? Kan het niet beter iets "los" zijn? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 11:43 (UTC) :::PS: Een idee voor later? :::#Land :::##District :::###Gemeente :::####Deelgemeente (fusiegemeente) :::###Stad :::####Wijk als subpagina van de zandbak is tijdelijk tot die gemeente/wijk/... is goedgekeurd, daarna kan het gewoon hernoemd worden. Maar deelgemeentes zou ik niet doen hoor. SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 11:49 (UTC) :Maar het (visueel) plan van een gemeente is toch, dacht ik, hetzelfde als het "stadplan". En wat zit er dan in een gemeente? Ook wijken? Over de deelgemeenten, later kan het handig zijn bij teveel aan gemeenten, enkele fusies. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 11:52 (UTC) ::er zijn geen wijken in een gemeente. het overzicht dat ik hierboven maakte, was toch duidelijk dacht ik? SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 11:56 (UTC) :::Een gemeente is dus alleen tekst? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 11:58 (UTC) ::::Bwa, infobox en laat je wat inspireren door de uitgebreide (dus geen botgemeente) artikelen op Wikipedia. SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 12:03 (UTC) (PS: zie ook bestuurlijke indeling) :::::Zo beter? Gebruiker:Geleyns/Civitas Libertas. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 12:07 (UTC) ::::::Ja, goed. Alleen wat wou je plaatsen bij "Codex Civitas Libertas (Regels)" SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 12:11 (UTC) :::::::Een aantal gemeenteregels. Ik ga er binnenkort aan werken. Mss nog een interessant ideetje: Patroonheiligen voor gemeentes,... En is het mogelijk dat tegen 1 mei besloten is of CL een gemeente mag worden? 1 Mei is een mooie stichtingsdatum ;-) Geleyns 29 apr 2007 12:14 (UTC) ::::::::Euh, ik zou gewoon één week na de voordracht op Wikistad:Nieuwe pagina's SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 12:20 (UTC) ::::::::: :-S Ik zal dan maar onofficiel 1 mei als stichtingsdag nemen. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 12:24 (UTC) :::::::::: Ok SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 12:29 (UTC) :::::::::::Sorry voor al die last die ik je bezorgd had... Geleyns 29 apr 2007 12:31 (UTC) ::::::::::::Da's niks, het is toch moeilijk om alles op te zetten (beleid etc). Maar euh, voor dat bestuur dat je daar hebt gezet: ben ik wel voor maar daar hebben we nooooiiit genoeg gebruikers voor om alle gemeentes van een bestuur te voorzien. Dus er mag maar één persoon zijn die de gemeente bestuurt (zie bestuurlijke indeling) SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 12:32 (UTC) :::::::::::::Je moet dan wat strenger worden en niet iedereen een eigen gemeente laten maken en mensen aansporen om in een gemeente gaan. De burgemeester zal nog steeds een zeker veto-recht hebben, maar de schepenen zijn er omdat de burgemeester niet over al alles kan zien. Net zoals er moderatoren/"rollbackers" zijn. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 12:42 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ik denk toch dat het niet haalbaar is SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 12:46 (UTC) ::::::::::::::En iedereen een gemeente geven wel?! Geleyns 29 apr 2007 13:57 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Wat meer content he :D 29 apr 2007 19:20 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ik zie het niet zitten dat iedereen een eigen gemeente maakt. Je moet op tijd aan de rem trekken. De gemeentes moeten ook gevuld worden ;-) Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:25 (UTC)